The Other O'Connor
by BleedingPolaroid
Summary: What if Brian had a 13 year old daughter, it could change everything. Includes cast from The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious. COMPLETED on July 21,2006. P.S. I changed my username.
1. Intro Sydney

Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I wrote, so I'm starting another story. This story is mainly about Brian, but the characters from both movies will be in it and your favorite couple Dom/Letty will of course be together. So read the summary and tell me what you think, and if I should post this story.  
  
Name: Sydney Marie O'Connor  
  
DOB: December 14, 1990  
  
Age: 13   
  
Parent's: Brian Michael O'Connor, Keelie May Williams  
  
Place Of Birth: Barstow, California  
  
Height: 5'4  
  
Weight: 102  
  
Hair: Dirty Blonde (Brian's)  
  
Eyes: Blue (Brian's)  
  
Piercings: 3 in each ear, cartilage in both, navel  
  
Best Friends: Kayla and Amy  
  
Boyfriend: O'Neil  
  
Favorite Hobbies: Surfing and playing basketball  
  
R/R  
  
Well here's a little info about Brian's Daughter Sydney, I'll try to post the first chapter by Friday.  
  
P.S. The Chronicles Of Riddick opens on Friday, 6-11 I watched the first 10 minutes of it on MTV and it looks like it going to be really good,(as if Vin could make a bad movie) better than Pitch Black   
  
VinsBaby1989  
  
Heather 


	2. I Found Him

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from The Fast and the Furious or 2 fast 2 furious, only Sydney is mine.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - "I found him"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Miami (Sydney's Pov)  
  
"Sydney, if you don't get your ass out of that bed, by the time I count to three..."  
  
"You're gonna what?" I asked turning over to face my dad, smiling.  
  
He laughed, "Sydney, get up, you've got 45 minutes to get ready or you're gonna be late."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll get up."  
  
"Good, now hurry up, breakfast is downstairs." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
I got up and pulled on my jeans, and O'Neill t-shirt, brushed my hair, and ran downstairs. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table , drinking coffee, and reading another car magazine.  
  
"Dad?"   
  
"What baby?" he asked looking up at me.  
  
"Can I go to the movies tonight with O'Neil?"  
  
He looked at me for a minute, not answering. "Didn't I tell you, you're too young to date?"  
  
"Uhh, dad, come on, please."  
  
"Maybe when you're 30 I'll think about it."  
  
"Daddy," I wined, giving him the look that nobody can resist. "Please."  
  
"Fine," he finally said after a long moment of silence.  
  
"But just so you know. I'm only letting you go so I can spend the night alone, in peace and quiet, without a 13 year old bugging me every five minutes."  
  
"Ha Ha" I said as I slapped him on the head.  
  
"Oww, baby that hurt."  
  
"Well come on we've got to go." I said mocking him from earlier.  
  
L.A. (Dom's Pov")  
  
"Hey Jess, did you get what I asked you for."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Well?" I asked sitting down beside him.  
  
"He's in Miami, I couldn't find a home address, but I got where he works at."  
  
"Good, can you book us a flight for the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, are you going to tell Mia, or just say we're going on vacation and when we see him let it be a suprise?"  
  
"I'm gonna tell everybody tonight."  
  
"Tell everybody what?" Letty asked walking into the office with V.  
  
"Nothing, baby"  
  
She raised her eyebrow and was about to say something else, but stopped when she looked at my face.  
  
"Come on, lets go home." I said as I put my arm around her.  
  
"So why all of the sudden did you decide to try and find him?" Letty asked later that afternoon, while we were laying in bed.  
  
"I don't know, because of Mia probably. You know how much she misses him, even though she says she doesn't."  
  
"I know," she whispered as she kissed my forehead.  
  
I smiled and flipped her over, kissing her softly on the lips and then working my way down, stopping at her stomach.  
  
"And how is the little one doing today?"   
  
She giggled, "It's going to be a soccer player, I can tell you that much."  
  
"Na, if it's a boy, he's gonna be a racer, just like his daddy."  
  
She laughed again, "So when are you going to tell them, about Brian I mean"  
  
"I don't know, but I know what I'm going to do right now." I said as I started kissing down lower on her body.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
R/R Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
And in case you didn't get it Letty's is about 4 1/2 months pregnant. Also I'm gonna try and keep the smut to a minimum.  
  
P.S. I saw The Chronicles Of Riddick today!!! AWSOME movie, better than Pitch Black. You should definatly go see it!  
  
-VinsBaby1989  
  
-Heather 


	3. We're Going To Miami

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody from The Fast and the Furious or 2 Fast 2 Furious, only Sydney is mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- We're going to Miami

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L.A. (Dom's Pov)

"Guys, would you all come in here for a minute?" I yelled from the living room.

"Sure man, what's up?" Leon asked as he walked in there, followed by the others.

"I've got something to tell you." I finally said while Letty gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Letty's having twins!" V said out of no where, causing everybody to laugh.

"You're not are you?" Mia asked after the laughter had died down.

"No, not that I know of."

"Nobody's having twins, this is about something else."

They were all staring at me, and I suddenly couldn't find the words to tell them, luckily Letty did it for me.

"We're going to Miami, to find Brian."

"Why?" V asked angrily.

"Because he saved our asses, and I think we at least owe him enough, to let him know he's still a part of this team."

"Dom he fucking lied to us man, went behind our backs and tried to send us to jail. He was never a part of this team."

"Well V, you know if it wasn't for him you wouldn't even be here right now. So I think you can at least try and get along with him, for all of our sakes." Letty fired back at him before I could even open my mouth, god I love her.

"Mia, what do you think about this? If you don't want to go we forget about it, leave him be."

"She looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I want to see him," she whispered softly.

"Alright, looks like we're going to Miami tomorrow, right V."

He groaned, "I guess, I could use a vacation and a good lay from a Florida girl."

We all laughed, and went to our rooms to start packing for our flight tomorrow.

Miami (Brian's Pov)

"You alright man, you seem a bit distracted." Rome asked coming up behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Uh huh, this is Rome you're talking to."

"I know and there's nothing wrong."

"Is it one of the guys, or Sydney?"

"Sydney," I finally answered glaring at him.

"I knew it, so what'd she do?" He asked while munching on his bag of chips.

"Nothing really, she went out with her boyfriend last night."

"Who O'Neil, he's a good kid."

"Yeah I know, that's what scares me, everyone thought we were pretty good kids too. But you know what we were doing at her age."

"What? Man you don't have anything to worry about, Sydney's 13. You don't need to start worrying about her until she's 16." He said with a laugh.

"This isn't funny, I don't want her to end up in the situation her mom and I did, Keelie getting pregnant when we were 15."

"Yeah, but if she hadn't you wouldn't have any of her left."

"I know that and I never said I regretted it, now did I?"

"No," He said holding his hands up in defense.

"Alright then, can we drop it?"

"Sure, we going to the races tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I could use some extra cash."

"What makes you so sure you're gonna win?"

"Cause I'm the best."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R/R

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you have any questions or ideas please send them to me.

To BookWorm1990: I hated the ending of TCOR too, but there's supposed to be another movie, just hope we don't have to wait 5 more years for it.

-VinsBaby1989

-Heather


	4. Welcome To Miami

Disclaimer: I don't not own anyone from The Fast and the Furious or 2 Fast 2 Furious, only Sydney is mine.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- Welcome To Miami  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dom's Pov  
  
"Welcome to Miami everybody, have a nice day." The captain finished announcing over the loud speaker after our plane had landed.  
  
"Dom, how far away is the motel?" Letty whispered in my ear while grabbing my hand.  
  
"Little anxious, are we?"  
  
"Very funny, no I'm tired."  
  
"Okay, well it's about ten minutes away."   
  
After we were checked into the motel and had carried our bags upstairs, I grabbed Vince and pulled him aside.  
  
"What's up bro?"  
  
"I was thinking, in about an hour or so, why don't we go and see if we can find anything out about the racing around here, and if anybody knows Brain."  
  
"Alright, but you know I'm only doing this for Mia, and so your girlfriend doesn't kick my ass."  
  
I laughed, "Yeah I know, I'll come get you."  
  
When I went into our room, Letty was laying on the bed staring out the window at the ocean.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked sitting down beside her.  
  
"Yeah I told you , I'm tired."  
  
"Then why don't you get some sleep, V and I are gonna go see if we can find anything out about Brian."  
  
"Okay, I love you." She said softly, already drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I love you too." I whispered kissing her on the lips, and covering her up.  
  
Brian's Pov  
  
"Daddy can I go, please?" Sydney asked from my bed where she was sitting while I was getting ready for the races.  
  
"Not tonight baby, maybe next weekend."  
  
"That's what you said last week and the week before that." She wined, and when I didn't answer her she got up and left the room.  
  
"Stay strong Brian, you've got to learn to say no to her." I mumbled to myself.  
  
Finally guilt won over and I knocked on her door.  
  
"What?" She yelled  
  
"Can you be ready in twenty minutes?"  
  
She flung open the door almost immediantly. "Really?" She asked looking at me questionably.  
  
"Yes really, but only if you stay with Tej, alright?"  
  
"Suki?"  
  
"No Tej, Suki is probably racing."  
  
"Fine I'll stay with him, thanks dad." She said kissing me on the cheek and shutting her door.  
  
After I made her change three times we were finally ready, and went over to Tej's Garage.  
  
"So Lil' B, you're old man's finally lettin' you go?" Tej asked smirking at me.  
  
"Yeah, but I have to stay with you all night." Sydney said annoyed.  
  
"And what's so bad about that?" he asked tickling her.  
  
"Nothing, okay uncle I give up!" she screamed hitting him.  
  
"How much we racing for tonight?"   
  
"I was thinkin' 35 large, unless you wanna make it more."  
  
"No" Suki said before I could answer him, "35 is all I can lose tonight, that is unless you want to cut me a break."  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Alright 35 it is, Let's roll!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
R/R Thanks to all reviewers.  
  
By the way so you know, Brain and Sydney have a two story beach house, and it's about 3 blocks away from Tej's. And Lil' B is what Tej and Jimmy call her because she looks just like Brain.  
  
-VinsBaby1989  
  
-Heather 


	5. Who's That

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just a bunch of Vin Diesel and Michelle Rodriguez movies.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Who's That  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dom's Pov  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Letty asked from the bed where she was watching me get dressed. "I mean we can just go see him at the garage he works at"  
  
"You don't want me to go do you?"  
  
"I didn't say that; I'd just prefer if I was with you."  
  
"Why, I'm not going to be racing , just watching."  
  
"Yeah and so will the skanks." she said softly hoping that I wouldn't hear her.  
  
"So that's what this is about. Come here." She walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around her small body, feeling our child against my stomach.  
  
"I love you, more than anything in the world, and more than life itself and I would never do anything ever again to mess that up."  
  
Tears fell from her eyes and I kissed her lips softly, "I'll see you in the morning okay, I love you."  
  
"I love you too"

------------------------------------------------

"So what are we gonna do just walk up to him and say 'Hey man we forgive you for lying to us and trying to put our asses in jail. Do you wanna come back to L.A. with us'" Vince said sarcastically when we were walking to the race.  
  
"No we're going to watch him and see what he's up to."  
  
"Okay and remind me why we're doing this again"  
  
"For Mia, she hasn't been the same since he left and you know it."  
  
"Fine but that's the only reason why I'm doing this"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sydney's Pov  
  
"Dad do you ever get nervous before you race?"  
  
"Sometimes, but mostly just excited for the adrenaline rush." he said while turning the radio up as one of my favorite songs 'Just Lose It' by Eminem came on.  
  
"Daddy are there always so many people here." I asked looking at all the amazing cars lining both sides of the street and all the people standing beside them.  
  
"No there's usually more"  
  
He pulled up to the starting line and cut the engine off. "Remember what I said, stay with Tej and don't talk to anyone you don't know."  
  
"Dad, I'm not three anymore."  
  
"I know you were so easy to take care of then; because you weren't smarter than me." I laughed as we got out of the car and all of the sluts started heading for my dad.  
  
"Hey kid" Orange said coming up to me. ( A/N : I have no idea what the guys name is that's racing with Brian at the beginning of 2 fast 2 furious, the one that Suki fights with. And the other one with the girlfriend. If you know please tell me."  
  
"Hi, and I have a name."  
  
"Okay sorry Sydney. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching like you should be doing instead of giving your money to my dad." He glared at me, mutered something in Spanish then walked away.  
  
"Yeah, fuck you too" I whispered  
  
"Your dad would kill you if he heard you talking like that." Tej said walking up behind me  
  
"Yeah probably, but that guy is such an ass."  
  
"Yeah he is, Do you wanna start the race for me?"  
  
"You mean like get out there and so go. Don't the sluts usually do that?"  
  
"Not here, I do"  
  
"Okay, well I guess so. Just as long as you don't let them run over me."  
  
"I'll try my best" He said as he put his arm around me.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dom's Pov  
  
"Man who is that girl that just got out of Brian's car. She doesn't look no older than 15." V said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I don't know, sister maybe." I said, but something was telling me she was more than that, way more.  
  
R/R I know it's been forever and everyone hates me, but please still review.  
  
-VinsBaby1989

-Heather


	6. The Girl Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.  
  
To my dear friend Anjel- I've haven't talked to you in so long I'm starting to wonder if you're even still alive. Drop me an email or at least a review.  
  
Thanks to all reviewers, hugs and kisses for all of you. And for those of you who read and don't review I love you too.  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5- The Girl ( Part 1 )  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Letty's Pov  
  
I woke up to Dom's soft lips placing kisses all over my neck and breast  
  
"Good morning beautiful" Dom whispered in my ear and kissed my lips before laying his head on my chest.  
  
"Good morning to you too. So what happened last night? Did you see him, did he look any different?"  
  
"Yeah we did, he looked the same except his hair was shorter. The race was crazy, god you should've seen it Let it was nothing like we do it in L.A. they put up road blocks and do turns and everything. Oh and there was some girl with Brain"  
  
"What girl?" I asked surprised at how camly he'd said that  
  
"I don't know V thinks she may be his sister; because she looked so much like him, and had the same hair and eyes. But she couldn't have been any older than 15."  
  
"Well some people have their kids far apart."  
  
"Yeah, I know but usually not that far. Do you think Jess could do some kind of family history on him or something?"  
  
"I don't know you could ask him, what can't that boy do?"  
  
"Good point, so what do you want to do today beach, shopping, boardwalk, what?"  
  
"First I want to eat, then I want to come back here and make love to you." I whispered seductivally in his ear  
  
"Can we do the last one first?"  
  
"No because me and your daughter are starving."  
  
"Still convinced it's a girl, do you know how foolish you're gonna feel when it turns out to be a boy."  
  
"Not at all; because it's a girl. I'm the mother I just know these things."  
  
"But last month you were convinced she was a he." He said smiling.  
  
"Shut up" I said slapping him on the head when I got out of the bed to get dressed.  
  
"Do you want me to ask the guys, or do you just want us to go."  
  
"Ask them, I don't really want to be alone with you right now." I said smirking at him.  
  
He grabbed me and placed a soft but very passionate kiss on my lips.  
  
About an hour later we ended up at a restraunt on the boardwalk that was almost like Neptune's Net in L.A. ( A/N a good TFATF fan would know that's where Dom and Brian go to eat lunch when there in the Supra) There were quite a few people there including a group of eight teenagers, four boys and four girls, all of the guys were wearing football jerseys, and two of the girls had on cheerleading uniforms.  
  
Normally I could care less about a group of stuck up teens, but one of the girls caught my attention. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a jersey with the name Hogan on the back and the same number as the boy beside her that had his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Letty, earth to Letty" Leon said waving his hand in front of my face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think we should go up to Orlando while we're here?"  
  
"Uh Orlando, sure."  
  
"Hey Dom, isn't that the girl we saw with Brian at the race last night." V asked staring at the same girl that had caught my attention when we had first walked in.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
She stood up from her table and walked over to the bar/ counter.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go talk to her, V come on" Dom said as he stood up and walked over to the counter and took a seat beside the girl while V sat on the other side of him.

----------------------------------------------------  
  
R/R I've update twice in 2 weeks that's a record for me, but don't get used to it. I'll try to post the other half of this chapter by Tuesday.  
  
-Heather


	7. The Girl Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my self (I think).

Thanks To All Reviewers

-----------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Girl Part 2

-----------------------------------

Sydney's Pov

I woke up the next morning after the race at 11:30, and had to get ready for my school's football game that started at 12:45.

When I finally got to the football field the first person I saw was my tall, black, and handsome boyfriend of eight months O'Neil.

"Hey babe" he said walking over and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey yourself"

"So how many touchdowns do you think you're going to score today?" I asked taking his hand as we walked off looking for our other friends.

"Seven" he said smiling

"Only seven I'm disappointed"

We found two of our friends and O'Neil's teammates Ethan and Nathan flirting with to seventh graders who were giggling and blushing.

"Hey O, Sydee" Nathan said forgetting about the girls who had just walked off with some of their friends.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much man; just waiting for this game to start." O'Neil said right before the announcement over the loudspeaker.

"All football players report to the locker rooms at this time. I repeat all football players report to the locker rooms at this time."

"Well I'll see you after the game. Wish me good luck?"

"Break a leg honey." I said as he gave me a hug.

"Bye"

"Bye"

I walked off looking for my two best friends Amy and Kayla; who I found talking to one of our other friends Samantha.

"Hey girl" Sammy said being her usual perky cheerleader self.

"Hey, did you ever learn that flip I showed you last week."

"No my body can't bend like that. Double backhand spring, back tuck with that twist that you do. I swear you should join the squad. You'd take Amanda's place in a second."

"I've told you a hundred times. I DON'T DO CHEERLEADING, there now that's one hundred and one."

"Why not, you would be amazing." Kayla said getting into the conversation like she always does; which is why I love her.

"No, no, no I'm not going to say it again."

"But..."

"No"

"Syd..."

"No"

"Would you two stop it, damn you sound like a couple of three year olds."

"Amy's right let's go get our seats before all the good ones are taken. See you guys after the game" I said waving to Sam and Kayla as they ran over with the other cheerleaders.

Amy and I got our seats about halfway up the bleachers behind some other kids in our class. The game was awesome, my baby scored four touchdowns, along with a few other points. We won the game 64-15. Which put our season at 5-0 wins, that's a record for our school since we hadn't one a game in almost ten years.

After the game we headed over to Pete's, which is a restaurant with really good food, and it's also a hangout for teenagers and street racers.

"Hey Rosa" we all said to the co owner of Pete's when we walked in. She's like a grandmother to me, I swear she's the sweetest woman alive.

"Hello, O'Neil, Sydney, Ethan, Nathan, Kayla, Amy, Samantha, Michael" she said in her strong Spanish accent. What will it be today, the usual."

"Yes, thank you Rosa."

We started talking about the game, and different things that had happened at school in the past week. Rosa brought us our pizzas, and we were eating when Sam leaned over and elbowed me.

"Hey Sydney, check out that group of hot guys." she whispered in my ear.

I turned around and was in utter shock, and not just because of how hot the tall, bald guy with all the muscles was, but because they looked so familiar. I knew I had seen them before in a picture maybe.

"Syd"

"Huh, yeah what?"

"Will you go get me a milkshake?" Michael asked giving me his puppy dog face.

"You got any money?" He handed me a five.

"Chocolate, thank you Sydney, I love you"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah"

I walked over to the counter and ordered. I had been sitting there maybe a minute when the bald hottie and his cute friend with a beard walked over and sat down beside me.

-----------------------------------

R/R

This is a three part chapter. I don't know when I'll have the rest up but I try to make it before Sunday, but if I don't HAPPY HALLOWEEN.

-VinsBaby1989

-Heather


	8. Meeting Dominic

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody though I wouldn't mind borrowing Tom Welling, Michael Rosenbaum, Vin Diesel, and Paul Walker for the weekend.

Thanks to anyone who is still reading this story, I'm out for Christmas so I'm gonna try to write a lot, but truthfully I have no idea where this story is going so I'm making it up as I go along.

Chapter 7: Meeting Dominic

-----------------------------------------

Sydney's Pov

"Thanks Rosa"

"You're welcome baby, but next time tell that boy to get off his lazy butt, and get it himself."

I laughed, "Well you know me I've got to be nice to everybody."

"True baby, true. Can I help you boys with anything?" Rosa asked looking at the two guys who were sitting beside me.

"Yeah, can I get some fries?" The one with the beard asked.

"Sure, just a minute, bye baby." She said turning back to me.

"Bye"

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I asked after looking at the bald guy a little closer.

"I don't think so, but I'm Dominic Toretto, and this is my friend Vince."

"Dominic Toretto, as in the L.A. racing king Dominic Toretto?" I asked finally realizing where I knew him from.

"Yeah, that's me. What's your name?"

"Sydney, look it was nice meeting you, but I've really got to go."

"Okay, see you around."

"Bye" I said getting up from the counter.

I went back to my table and handed Michael his drink "I've got to go home, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Syd" They all said, except for O'Neil who followed me outside, as I started to walk home.

"Sydney, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just forgot that my dad wanted me home by 5 today."

"5 Syd, your curfew's not until 12 on weekends, now tell me what's going on." He said taking my arm gently so that I would stop walking.

"Okay, did you see those two guys at the counter, and the other people they were with."

"Yeah, I think so"

"Well 4 years ago my dad went undercover in L.A. to investigate a series of truck hijacking, and that guy and his friends were the prime suspects."

"Wow, well what happened?"

"My dad earned Dominic's trust, he's the leader of the Toretto team and the best street racer on the West Coast, anyways after he earned his trust he started working for him and hanging out with the team. He also fell in love with his sister, Mia." We had now walked back to Tej's Garage and were sitting out back by the ocean.

"Well it turned out that they were the ones doing the hijackings, and on the last run things went wrong and most of them got hurt, but my dad helped them and then he let them go. That's why he left L.A. because he was running from the cops, and he ended up here where he hid until the cops found him. And instead of going to jail him and Rome did a job for the U.S. Customs and got their records cleaned. After things settled down from that I came here, and now Dominic's here looking for him, and he obviously doesn't know anything about me." 

"Wow, what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll tell my dad that their here looking for him."

"Who's here?"

----------------------------------------------

R/R Please HAPPY NEW YEAR

Heather 


	9. Monica

Disclaimer: I only own Sydney and all of her friends, so don't sue me.

Thanks to all reviewers

-----------------------------

Chapter 8: Monica

----------------------------

Sydney's Pov

"Who's here?" Rome asked coming out of the garage wiping his greasy hands off on a towel.

"Well I better get home, I'll see you later," O'Neil said giving me a kiss on the cheek, "See Ya Rome"

"Later" Rome said sitting down beside me, "Now I'll ask again who's here?"

"Did my dad ever tell you about what happened with him in L.A.?"

"Yeah, after he had about six beers in him." He said laughing

I gave him a look and he stopped, "Well I saw them at Pete's today."

"Wow, did they know who you where?"

"I don't think so, my dad never told them about me." I said with a touch of anger and hurt in my voice.

"Oh"

"Do you think I should tell him, that they're here I mean"

"Nah, let him be surprised" he said laughing again.

"Rome, I'm being serious here."

"So am I."

"Yo Rome, I thought you were going to get the food man" My dad said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, I'm going. See ya later sweetie."

"Bye" My dad said smiling

"I was talking to her you dumb ass" I laughed

"So who won the game?" My dad asked sitting down where Rome had just been.

"We did, 64-15"

"Wow, what does that put you at 6-0?"

"Five, I thought you said you were going to come today."

"I was, but Monica called" he said kind of saying her name under his breath.

"Monica! I thought you broke up with her like 6 months ago."

"I did, but"

"But what?" I said getting visibly upset, he still had no idea about what she had tried to do to me.

"She wants to get back together, we're going out to dinner tonight"

"Uh" I grunted as I stood up to start walking home.

"Sydney, I really wish you would give her a chance, she's not that bad"

"Yeah maybe not in bed" I said a little louder than I meant to.

"Sydney Marie" I grimaced

"What" I then said turning around and glaring at him.

"Do not use that tone with me, and don't even think about walking away from me again" he said grabbing my arm hard enough so that I couldn't get away, but not hard enough to hurt me.

"Yes, Sir" I mumbled quietly

"Now, why don't you want me to go out with her?"

"Because she's a bitch" I said faster than my brain would let me think, dammit.

"In your room now, and don't ever let me hear you talk like that again." I rolled my eyes and went into the house.

"You're pushing it Sydney" he yelled after me.

When I got in my room I grabbed my laptop and laid down on my bed. I got on messenger and started talking to one of my best friends, Amy.

ObsessedWithOrlando: Hey Syd, what was up with you at Pete's today?

O'NeilsBabe: Nuthin just saw some old friends of my dad's

ObsessedWithOrlando: Oh, well are you coming to Kayla's tonight we're gonna rent Troy and stare at Brad Pitt's naked butt all night long, lol

O'NeilsBabe: Sounds like fun, but I'm more of a Vin Diesel girl, plus I think I just got grounded.

ObsessedWithOrlando: You grounded, what did you do wreck your dad's car or something, lol

O'NeilsBabe: No, I called his ex Monica a bitch to his face.

ObsessedWithOrlando: Lol seriously?

O'NeilsBabe: Yes

ObsessedWithOrlando: Why would he care if you called her that they broke up a long time ago.

O'NeilsBabe: Yeah they did, but he's going out with her tonight

ObsessedWithOrlando: What, after what she did to you and he still wants to go out with her.

O'NeilsBabe: I never told him

ObsessedWithOrlando: Why, She threatened you Sydney, and I mean seriously threatened you.

O'NeilsBabe: I know, but he broke up with her like three days later, I figured she was history.

ObsessedWithOrlando: You still should have told him.

O'NeilsBabe: I know, and I will. I don't want him going out with her again.

ObsessedWithOrlando: Well I've gtg, sorry you can't come tonight.

O'NeilsBabe: Yeah me too

ObsessedWithOrlando: Bye

O'NeilsBabe: Bye

I checked my email, and then put in my Smallville DVD. About two episodes later my dad came into my room.

"Well, I'm leaving, I don't want you staying the night here by yourself so when it gets around ten head over to Tej's"

"Okay"

"Bye"

"Bye" I said as he shut the door, and I heard his car start a few minutes later.

---------------------------------------

R/R

Sorry if this chapter sucks, and if there's spelling mistakes.I just sat down and started typing, I usually write it out first.

-Heather


	10. Telling Dad

Disclaimer For All Chapters (I'm tired of doing this): All character that you recognize are property of Universal Studios and those that you don't belong to me.

A/N: Hey I'm finally updating. Sorry it took so long. And I'm also really sorry if this chapter really sucks I've rewritten it like 6 times and I still don't feel like I've gotten it right.

I've decided to give you guys an idea of what Sydney looks like, I see her as Hayden Panettiere. If you don't know who she is she's a 14 year old actress who has been in the movies Tiger Cruise, Raising Helen, Racing Stripes, and the new one Ice Princess.

Thanks to all reviewers for the last chapter and all of the ones before that I had no idea I had gotten so many, 93 as of this morning. I would love to get to 200 so please continue to review.

Okay I'll shut up now and give you the chapter.

Chapter 9: Telling Dad

Sydney's Pov

After watching Lex almost get killed seven or eight more times I decided it was time to head over to Tej's. When I got there Tej, Suki, Rome, and Jimmy were sitting out on the deck playing cards.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Dad said I was staying the night with you guys."

"Yeah, I guess he was planning a long night out with his date."

"Who'd he go out with?"

"Monica"

"Monica! You let him go back out with that fucking bitch." Suki yelled glaring at Tej.

"Well what was I supposed to do tell him no he couldn't go? I don't know why you two hate her so much any way she's not that bad."

"You sound just like my dad" I said while sitting down in Jimmy's lap

"Why do you hate her?" he whispered in my ear.

"While she was seeing my dad she threatened me pretty bad." I whispered back

"What kind of threat?"

"A death threat"

"Are you kidding me?" He pratically yelled and everyone looked at him.

"Something you want to share there Jim?" He opened his mouth to talk, but I glared at him so he immediately shut up.

"Nope"

"I'm out" Rome said throwing his cards down on the table and then standing up, "Goodnight guys"

"Later man, alright Suki, what do you go?" Tej asked propping his leg up on Rome's vacated chair.

"You two first" she said smiling at me. I leaned over and looked at her hand and smiled back.

"Well, I've also got nothing, what about you Tej?"

"Full house" he said laying his cards down on the table and smirking, "Beat that babe"

"Royal flush, I win. Goodnight boys" Suki said laughing as she grabbed all of the cash out of the middle of the table, while Tej sat there gaping with his mouth open.

"Come on baby, we're going to go watch some good ole' Johnny Depp" Suki said as she took my hand and lead me into the house.

"That look on Tej's face was priceless"

I laughed, "Yeah well you did win 2 grand worth of his money"

We went upstairs to her room and picked out a few movies. I put in Pirates Of The Carribean while she changed into her pajamas (shorts and a tee shirt).

"So how do you feel about this whole Monica situation?" she asked me as she laid down beside me on the bed.

"I'm thrilled" I said rolling my eyes.

"I figured that you were. So did you talk to Brian about it?"

"I wanted to, but he kinda got mad when I called her a bitch."

She laughed, "You need to tell him, and if you don't I will" she said being completely serious.

We were quiet through out the rest of the movie, and then we fell asleep.

Brian's Pov

"Good morning B, and how was your night?" Tej asked me when I walked into the kitchen in his house.

"It was alright."

"Alright, damn man if I would've went out with her fine ass it would've been better than alright."

I laughed, "Did my daughter show up here?"

"Yeah her and Suki are still sleeping"

"Is she still pissed?" I asked as I sat down at the table across from Jimmy and Rome who both still looked asleep.

"Nah, I don't think so, but hey why don't you ask her yourself. Good morning baby doll."

"Ugh.." she groaned as she sat down in the chair beside me and then laid her head down on the table.

"Coffee, a lot of cream and sugar, please" she mumbled softly while turning to look at me. I got up and fixed her drink while Suki stumbled in and took my seat

"Hey you're here, uh Syd wasn't there something you wanted to tell your dad?" Suki said smiling at her while she glared back.

"Yeah there is. Daddy can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure baby" I said and then followed her outside to the beach.

"Do you want to know why I didn't want you to go back out with Monica?"

"Yeah, but only if you want to tell me."

"Well I do. Last year while you were still dating her, she..." Sydney trailed off and started crying.

"Hey, it's okay baby. Calm down, and tell me what happened." I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"About a week before you broke up with her. She came into my room one night after your date and told me... She said that you hated having me around, and that you thought I was just a constant pain in the ass. Then she said that you two were going to get married, and that she was going to convently make me disappear."

"What?" I asked in shock. How could Monica say something like that to my little girl and get away with it.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Dad I was 12, I was scared, and I had just started living with you by myself so I kind of believed her. Plus you broke up with her so I didn't think that it would matter; because I thought that she was out of our lives for good."

"Okay, but Sydney why..."

She cut me off before I could finish my sentence," She pulled a gun on me dad. She had a gun in her purse and she pulled it out, and pointed it at me. Then she said that if I told you then she would make you disappear, and I had just lost mom and I couldn't bear to think of losing you too."

"Oh baby," I cupped her face in my hands and looked into her eyes while brushing her tears away with my fingers, "Listen to me. I have never, ever said that I hated having you around or that I thought that you were a pain. You are my daughter and I love you more than anything in this world, and nobody else is ever going to change that. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry daddy. I should've told you sooner."

"No baby it okay, but you right you should have."

"So what are you going to do?" She asked climbing into my lap and putting her arms around my neck.

"Well I'm going to have a little chat with Monica's boss, and find out what the chargers are for threatening death to a minor."

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"For what babe? You didn't do anything."

"Yeah I did, you liked her and I ruined it."

"I did like her, she was fun to hang out with and good in.."

"Eww. Dad" she yelled slapping me.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say she was good in keeping me distracted from things when I didn't want to deal with them. You and your dirty mind." I said laughing.

She blushed, "From Mia?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"She was a distraction from you thinking about Mia? Right?" I just looked at her and she smiled. I swear my daughter can read me like an open book.

"Well then I don't think you're going to need her anymore anyways."

"Oh, and why is that?" I asked smiling back.

"Because, I saw her yesterday."

Please Review

Heather


	11. We're Looking For Brian O'Connor

Hey guys I figured I'd update now since I'm out for Spring Break and I'm going on vacation tomorrow, but I'm gonna try and write a few chapters on the way there so hopefully I'll be able to update again by Saturday or Sunday.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed

Chapter 10: We're looking for Brian O'Connor

Sydney's Pov

"You saw who yesterday?"

"Mia" I said smiling at the look on his face.

"You...you saw Mia?"

"Yeah, I saw her, Dominic, Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Letty at Pete's yesterday after the game."

"Are you sure it was them?"

"Dominic and Vince introduced themselves to me."

"They did huh, um... did they say anything about me?"

"No"

"Well then what did they say?"

"I just asked him if I knew him and then when he told me who he was I left"

"Okay baby, I'm going to go home. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I go surfing with Markus at the pier later?"

"Uh... sure just make sure you're back by 10 you've got school tomorrow."

"Okay daddy, I love you." I said as I leaned up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too" he said right before heading toward home, and I went back into Tej's kitchen and ate some breakfast.

Dom's Pov

"Hey baby" I whispered softly to Letty when she rolled over to face me in bed.

"Hey" she yawned, "Have you been up for long?"

"About an hour or so"

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about that girl."

"Oh really, now I'm starting to get jealous" I kissed her and pulled her into my lap.

"I asked Jesse to look and see if he could find anything on her."

"She's what 15, 16 at the most, what's he going to find. Besides we don't even know her last name."

"You're right, maybe we should just go and talk to her."

"Or maybe you should just find your balls and go and talk to Brian." she smiled at me and I glared at her.

"I'm serious, you and one of the guys should just go and see him. But you might not wanna take Vince."

I laughed and kissed her forehead, "You're right, again. I think I'll take Jesse, him and Brian got along pretty well."

"Okay, well now that, that's settled can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go and get Jesse. I'll see you later."

"Okay, love you." She whispered right before drifting back off to sleep.

"Love you too" I whispered kissing her forehead.

I climbed out of bed, and got dressed before heading to Jess and Leon's room. Jesse answered the door in his boxers with his hair sticking up all over the place, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Get dressed, we're going out." He opened his eyes, and just stared at me.

"Where?"

"To see Brian, now hurry up we're leaving in 10."

"Is Lee going too"

"Nah, just us. I'll meet you downstairs"

"Alright" About fifteen minutes later we were in the rental car headed to Brian's work.

"God Damn, look at all of these hotties. Dom why don't we have girls and bikinis walking around at our garage?" Jesse asked after we got out of the car.

"Because then we'd never get any work done."

He laughed, "I guess we wouldn't"

We walked around and checked out all of the stuff that this guy Tej has, damn he must be loaded to have all of this cool shit. When we got inside I saw Sydney sitting on the hood of a car listening to an mp3 player and drawing on a sketch pad.

"So that's the mystery girl, huh." Jesse said nudging me in the side.

"Yeah, that's her"

"So are you going to go talk to her again, or are we going to go find Brian?"

"I think I freaked her out yesterday with the way she just left the restaurant like that"

"Well it's not very often the guys your age that I don't know just come up and start talking to me." She said taking off her headphones and smiling at us.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. So did you track me down just to apologize?"

"No actually we're here looking for Brian O'Connor"

"Who's we?" She asked motioning towards Jesse.

"Jesse Lindberg, nice to meet you." he said shaking her hand after she walked over to us.

"Sydney O... just Sydney"

"You don't have a last name?" He asked smiling at her.

"I do, but I don't know if you're worthy of knowing that yet." She said smiling back.

"Well, I really hate to break this up, but as I said before we're looking for Brian O'Connor"

"Oh yeah, he went home about an hour ago, but if you want I can go and get him for you."

"No, that's alright, you can just give us the address and we'll go."

"It's only 3 blocks besides I need to ask him something anyways."

"Okay"

"Well, I'll be right back." She walked out the front door about the same time another girl and a guy came in the back.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked while looking Jesse up and down.

"We were looking for Brian, but Sydney went to get him" I said looking at Jess who was pratically drooling over her.

"I'm Suki, this is Tej. I don't think I've ever seen you guys around here before."

"We're on vacation, sort of. I'm Jesse"

"Nice to meet you Jesse. Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure" Jesse said and then turned around to smirk at me when Suki took his hand and lead him outside.

"Now that sucks. I've been trying to nail her ass ever since she turned 18"

I laughed, "So this is you place?"

"Yeah, Tej Parker" He said shaking my hand.

"Dominic Toretto"

"Holy shit, the West Coast's Dominic Toretto."

"Yeah, the one and only"

"It's an honor man, I've seen you race at Race Wars and shit, your amazing."

"Thanks, you race?"

"I used to, but I got in a really bad wreck a few years back, and it made me realize that I have way more important things in my life than the need for an adrenaline rush. So I've just been organizing and collecting ever since."

"Wow, man I'm really sorry about that."

"Nah, don't be. It's kind of a relief knowing that I don't have to worry am I gonna die tonight every weekend."

"I've never really thought about that before."

"Well I hadn't either until I was laying in that hospital bed and my sister was crying all over me. You got brothers, sisters, girlfriends, a wife, what?

"Yeah, I've got a sister, Mia, the guys on my team are like my brothers, and then I've got my girlfriend Letty."

"Ah, is she a real girlfriend or just a girl you claim?"

"A real girlfriend, we've been together for 9 years now, and she's going to have my kid in a few months."

"Really? Congratulations, boy or a girl?"

"We don't know"

"Ah man, I wouldn't be able to do that I'd have to know. When my sister was pregnant with my niece she wanted to be surprised so she wouldn't find out the sex, so I went with her to the doctor one day and found out for myself."

I laughed, " How old is she now?"

"She just turned 4, her name's Jadeaa"

"Dominic, hey I'm sorry I took so long, but I guess he went somewhere; because he wasn't there." Sydney said when she came back in the garage.

"But his.. Ow" Tej started, but stopped when Sydney elbowed him in the ribs, and then smiled at me.

"Do you want me to tell him that you came by?"

"No, don't worry about it. We'll just come back later."

"Okay man, are you gonna be at the races tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, we have them every Friday and Sunday night from 12-2."

"Yeah, I'll be there"

"Alright man, it was nice meeting you, see you later"

"You too, bye Sydney"

"Bye" I heard her say as I walked out of the garage to find Jesse.

"So you'll call me right?" Jesse asked handing Suki a folded piece of paper.

"Defiantly, by Jesse"

"Bye Suki" He said as she walked off and I got in the car.

"Hey, where's Brian?"

"Sydney said that he wasn't home"

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We'll we're going to go to the race tonight, and then come back and see Brian tomorrow."

Please R/R, I just spent over 2 hours typing this, and I'm sorry if there's spelling mistakes.

Heather


	12. Authors Note: I hate these 2

A/N

Hey Guys I know I said that I wanted to update by Sunday, and I'm really sorry that I didn't but I've been really sick since Wednesday and I'm not going back to school until April 18th so I'll try to write while I'm out if I get to feeling any better. I've gotten like half of the next chapter written so I'll try to finish it soon.

To my Reviewers

Meghan: what you said about Sydney having to of been born in 91 or 92. I realize that but when I started this story last June that would have made her 13 as of the birthday I gave her, I just haven't written her having her 14th bday yet, and thanks for the compliment.

Lukis: I'm so sorry I didn't get it up in time for your birthday, but even though it was yesterday Happy Birthday!

Lonnie: You've been reviewing my story for a few chapters now, and you've kinda been hurting my feelings with what your reviewing so please if you just don't like my story, please stop reading it.

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed I love you guys!

Heather


	13. Nascar and Corona

Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but as I said I was sick, then I had over a week of testing, and since it's the end of the school year everything is really hectic. So my goal is to have this story finished by the end of the summer, and then I might write a sequel. Well thanks to all reviewers, and here's the chapter, and I know it's short but I didn't want to write the race scene in with this.

Chapter 11: Nascar and Corona

Sydney's Pov

_Picking up when Dom asks for Brian._

"Well I really hate to break this up, but as I said before we're looking for Brian O'Conner." Oh shit.

"Oh yeah, he went home about an hour ago, but if you want I can go and get him for you." I said trying to stop from laughing.

"No, that's alright, you can just give us the address and we'll go."

"It's only 3 blocks besides I need to ask him something anyways."

"Okay" he said finally giving up.

"Well, I'll be right back." I said as I walked out of the door, and then broke into a run over to Tej and Suki.

"Hey, can you keep and eye on the two guys in the garage for me?"

"Yeah sure, where are you going?"

"To get my dad, just make sure they don't end up following me."

"Alright babe"

When I got home I found my dad sitting in the living room watching Nascar (as always) and drinking a Corona.

"Uh, daddy are you okay?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face after I had said his name about twenty times.

"Yeah baby I'm fine, I was just thinking. Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah,... um, Dominic and Jesse are at Tej's. They're looking for you."

He spit his beer halfway across the room and I couldn't help but laugh, "They're here now?"

"Yeah right now, they asked me to come and get you."

"Holy f... uh I mean crap. Did you tell them that I was here?"

"Uh yeah, that's kind why I came to get you."

"Well you've got to tell them that I left or something."

"Dad you can't hide from them forever."

"Hey Brian man, who's that big ass dude in the garage talking to Tej?" Rome asked sitting down on the couch beside me.

"Dominic Toretto, the guy I told you about yesterday"

"Oh damn, no wonder you've been hiding from him for four years." we both laughed, and dad just glared at him.

"Sydney, would you please just tell him that I'm not here"

"Okay, whatever. Bye Rome" I walked back over to the garage and saw Suki standing out front flirting with Jesse, and Tej talking to Dom inside.

"Dominic, hey I'm sorry I took so long, but I guess he went somewhere; because he wasn't there." I said when I walked back inside.

"But his.. Ow" Tej started, but stopped when I elbowed him in the stomache.

"Do you want me to tell him that you came by?" she asked smiling sweetly at me.

"No, don't worry about it. We'll just come back later."

"Okay man, are you gonna be at the races tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, we have them every Friday and Sunday night from 12-2."

"Yeah, I'll be there"

"Alright man, it was nice meeting you, see you later" Tej said shaking his hand.

"You too, bye Sydney"

"Bye" I said as he walked out of the garage.

"What the hell was that about, and what do you mean Brian's not here? His cars are right there." Tej said pointing to my dad's Skyline and Evo.

"I know that my dad didn't want to see them."

"Why?"

"Because that guy was the one my dad lied to and bailed out on in L.A."

"Huh.. isn't that interesting"

"What's interesting?" Rome asked coming into the garage with my dad behind him, corona still in hand.

"The fact that Brian's probably going to be getting his ass kicked sometime soon." Tej said grinning as my dad flipped him off.

"Tej, are you coming back out man? We've got a bunch of people waiting to race on the skis, and

they need you to take the bets." A really hot blonde guy asked while walking into the garage and then doing the manly hug thing with Rome.

"Yeah, hey Syd, you've got a visitor" Tej said pointing to two of my neighbors and really good friends Markus and Tyler.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said throwing my arms around both of their shoulders.

"Nothing much, I did have a date with this really hot blonde chick but she stood me up." he said smiling at me.

"Oh shit, Markus I am so sorry, I completely forgot."

"It's alright babe, we can go now."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 6:30" Tyler said looking at his watch.

"Alright we've got about 3 hours. Let me go get my suit on and grab my board. I'll be right back."

"Hey can you wear that really sexy black one you've got?" Markus said smiling at me again as I flipped him off. I swear he's like the biggest 12 year old perv ever.

I went back to my house and put on the suit that Markus requested, and then threw on a pair of ripped up jean shorts and a wife beater with my flip flops.

"Dad I'm leaving to go to the pier"

"Alright, be home by 10"

"Ok dad, are you still going to race tonight?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well because Dominic's going to be there."

"Like you said sweetheart I can't hide forever, I've got to face him sometime."

"I'm proud of you, I love you daddy"

"Love you too, baby"

"You guys ready to go?" I asked Markus and Tyler when I got back outside.

"Yeah, Let's roll" Markus said taking my board and slinging his arm around my shoulders.

R/R please, please I 'll try and update sooner.

And just something I thought you might like to know, or maybe you don't care at all but I'm going to tell you anyways.

All of Sydney's friends are based on my friends and people I know that go to my school.

Heather


	14. Detroit

A/N: Hey guys well it's finally summer, and I promised you I was going to try and finish this story by the end of the summer so I am. I know you've all been waiting for the Dom/ Brian meeting well it will be in the next chapter. I wanted to give Sydney one more chapter to herself because she probably will not get another one for a while. So here's the chapter, enjoy. And thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Chapter 12: Detroit

Sydney's Pov

I left the pier with Markus and Tyler at 9:30 and said goodbye to them after they walked me home. When I got inside I took a shower and changed into my p.j.'s and went to find my dad to let him know that I had gotten home. I found him sitting outside on the swing looking out at the ocean.

"Hey, watcha doing?" I asked sitting down beside him and laying my head against his shoulder.

"Nothing, I was just thinking, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I always do with those two."

"Dad?" I asked after a moment of silence, "We're not moving back to California are we?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, because of Mia and the others"

"Sweetie I haven't even talked to them yet. So don't go and start packing your bags."

"I don't want to leave Miami, I love it here"

"Babe we're not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"I promise" He said smiling at me, "Now shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

"Probably, goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight Syd" He said pulling me into a hug and then kissing me on the forehead.

I had just gotten into my bed and turned on my T.V. when the phone rang.

"Hi Sam" I said picking up the receiver.

"Hey... wait how did you know it was me?"

"A little thing called caller ID" I said shaking my head, she could be so dumb sometimes.

"Oh yeah, well guess what?" She said now pratically yelling.

"What?"

"Okay, well you know that really hot junior Riley (A/N: think Tom Welling) Well I just found out from my brother that he likes one of my friends and he wants to ask her out."

"Oh really, who?" I said not really interested, I mean Riley's really hot, but I have a boyfriend.

"You, the hottest guy in high school has a crush on you."

"Me, why does he like me?"

"Well he's seen you over at my house when he comes to see my brother and he's always said that he thought that you were cute, but didn't know if you would be cool with it because he's 3 years older than you, and now he figures since O'Neil's moving that maybe you'd like to be his girlfriend, and..."

"Wait" I said cutting her off, "What do you mean O'Neil's moving?"

"Oh, he.. uh.. didn't tell you..shit sorry. Well I've got to go see you tomorrow at school."

"Sam don't..." I said getting cut off by the dial tone.

My boyfriend's moving and the by far hottest guy that I've ever seen likes me, god life was so much more simpler when my world revolved around Barbie Dolls. I hung up the phone a hit the speed dial for O'Neil's number.

"Yeah" he mumbled answering the phone with sleep obvious in his voice.

"O don't tell me you're already asleep"

"Syd? Yeah I was, considering it's 10:45 and I have my finale practice at 6 tomorrow morning."

"Yeah finale, about that, how come ever one else seems to know that you're moving but you never told me? I'm your girlfriend don't you think I have a right to know if my boyfriend is leaving and there's the possibility that I may never see him again?" I yelled obviously a little to loud because my dad stuck his head in my door and told me to go to bed.

"Dad, I've got to talk to O'Neil. I'll be off in a minute." I said covering the receiver with my hand.

"Everything, okay?" He asked with concern on his face.

I shrugged, "Well, I'm going to leave after I get changed, and I want you asleep by the time I get back."

"Okay dad, be careful, I love you"

"I love you too, I hope everything works out okay."

"Me too" I whispered softly before I heard O'Neil calling my name.

"Sydney, are you still there? Sydney"

"Yeah, and I'm waiting for my answer?"

"I'm sorry okay, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Oh so you figured it would be better for my to just hear it from someone else?"

"No, I was going to tell you tomorrow. I was just trying to avoid having to see that look on your face when you get upset about something."

"Oh as if I'm not upset now" I said wiping the tears off my cheeks that I didn't even realize had fallen.

"Sydney, I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you, but I didn't want the time that we had left to spend together to be tense, because you would know that I was leaving."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow night"

"So that's why you wouldn't let me come over on Friday." I said more to myself than him, "Where are you moving to?"

"Detroit"

"Michigan?" I whispered

"Yeah"

"That's a long way"

"Yeah it is"

"So does this mean that we're over?"

"Sydney, I don't want us to be over any more than you do but, we're only in the 8th grade and long distance relationships hardly ever work out for adults so I can't really see it working for us. But I really still want to be friends with you. If that's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine"

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, and Syd, I really do care about you"

"Me too, bye O'Neil" I whispered hanging up the phone.

I turned my T.V. off and dried the tears from my eyes. Well O'Neil and I are over, but Riley like me, and I think that I'm going to go out with him and get to know him a little bit better. Samantha says that he's a really sweet guy, but the only time that I've ever talked to him was just saying hi when we passed each other at her house. The hard part is going to be convincing my dad that he should let me go out with him since he's almost 17 and I'm only 14. ( A/N: I gave her, her birthday) I turned to look at my clock and it read 12:02 am. I set my alarm for 7 and finally went to sleep.

The next thing I knew my alarm was blaring in my ear signifying that it was morning, and that I needed to wake up and get ready for school. I got up and dressed in a pair of jeans and my Green Day American Idiot t-shirt with my black flip-flops and my triangle studded belt (A/N: I don't know exactly what they're called but Billie Joe Armstrong is almost always wearing one if you don't know what I'm talking about.) I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and threw my school stuff into my backpack before leaving my room and heading for the stairs.

When I got halfway down the staircase I heard voices coming from the living room, and then I saw my dad and the whole Toretto team sitting in the there talking. I turned around and went back up those stairs and down the ones that lead into the kitchen so that I could sneak out the back hopefully without any of them seeing me.

I had just closed the back door and walked down the steps when I heard the door open again and my dad calling my name. I walked back up the steps and he pulled me into his arms.

"Have a good day" He whispered in my ear, "I love you"

"I love you too. So how are things going?"

"Okay I guess, he hasn't hit me yet so I'm guessing that's a good sign"

I laughed, "Did you tell them about me yet?"

"I'm working up to you, they've basically been asking me my whole life story. Baby I've got to get back inside I told them I was going to get a drink."

"Okay, and dad, don't forget to actually get the drink" I said smiling.

He smirked at me, "Oh yeah, how did things go with O'Neil last night"

"We broke up"

"Sweetie I'm sorry"

"Dad you should go before they come looking for you"

"Well talk later, okay?"

"Yeah, bye dad"

"Bye"

R/R

Please, I'll give you an ice cream cone, lol

Heather


	15. Author's Note Again

Hey guys I know it has been forever since I've updated and I am so sorry. Since it's been so long since I've updated I'm having to reread my story so I can make sure I'm getting everything right it would look kind of dumb for me to contradict myself. I'm going to try and write 2 chapters before I update but I PROMISE I will update before the end of February. So please bare with me while I try to write the most important chapter in the story, and again I apologize for making you guys wait so long. If you have any suggestions or comments about the story please tell me I could use all the help I can get.

Thank you

Heather


	16. Interrogation

I'm a few days late sorry. Blame it on my English teacher she sprung a poetry notebook on me and poetry isn't my strong suit. I'm am really going to try my hardest to finish this story. I have 9 weeks test next week so I probably won't have any homework and I'm going to write as much as I can. And try to remember I started this story in 2003 and it's written in basically a week so were still in 2003/2004 in this story.

Chapter 13: Interrogation

I left the house at a little after 11 to head to Tej's to make sure my car was in top running condition, and then headed to the race with my nerves severely shaken up. Mia's going to be there, I'm going to see her for the first time in almost 4 years, but in order to see Mia, I've got to see Dom and Vince, and that's not going to be pleasant at all. How come the drive seems so short tonight it usually seems to take forever. I pulled into my usual position at the starting line and stepped out of my car.

"Hey Tej" I yelled trying to get away from all the girls trying to hang off of me.

"Yeah man?"

"Has there been anyone looking for me tonight?"

"You mean besides them?" he asked pointing at the girls I had just moved away from who started giggling when I looked back at them.

"Yeah"

"No I haven't seen Dominic yet." I looked at him confused.

"He came by the garage today, remember when you were hiding out."

I gave him a look, "Yeah well let me know if you do see him."

"Sure man"

I handed Tej my money and got back into my car. The race started and went off without a hitch. I took first and Suki took second as usual. When I stepped back out of the car to collect my winnings I saw him. For the first time in four years I was laying eyes on the man who probably hated me more than life itself and was more than likely thinking of how many ways he could kill me without getting caught at this very moment.

"Here you go man 12 large, go by yourself a new shirt." Tej said handing me the money, that I had completely forgotten about, and I handed him back 2 grand.

"Thanks man" I gave him a hug and stepped away from him to start walking toward Dominic and Leon.

"Hey" I said stepping in front of them.

"Hey" Leon replied, while Dom just kept staring at me.

"You better give me one good reason why I shouldn't just snap your neck right now." He said while his face was showing no emotion so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I love your sister." I grimaced trying to prepare myself for the punch I figured was coming.

But he just continued staring at me, and then smiled, "It's good to see you again man"

"Yeah it is" Leon added

"Now don't get me wrong you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah I know," I paused, "Is Mia here?"

"No, she's still at the motel, I wanted to talk to you first"

"Oh, well do you guys want to come back to my place, to let me explain what happened?"

"Sure, we'll go get everyone and meet you there"

"You know where it is?"

"Yeah, Jess is a wiz, remember"

"Why did you go to the garage today then?"

"Wanted to see if you were going to hide from me" He smirked and I laughed lightly.

I had turned to walk back to my car when I heard Leon yell at me, "You ain't gonna take off again are you Spilner?"

"Nah, got nowhere to go, and by the way it's O'Connor."

I drove back to the house as fast as I could to make sure everything was in place, and to check on Sydney and make sure she was asleep.

I unlocked the door and turned the kitchen light on. I walked around picking up beer bottles and magazines laying all over the place. Man I have got to hire a maid. I went upstairs to check on Sydney, she was sound asleep but I could see where she had been crying. I'm going to have to talk to her in the morning. I was running my fingers through her hair and thinking to myself when did she get so big. It seems like only yesterday when she was hanging onto my leg while I was walking around the house. I saw headlights shine through the windows, and stood back up to head downstairs.

I leaned over and kissed Sydney on the forehead, "Sweet dreams angel"

I stood at the top of the stairs until I heard a knock on the door. I walked down and pulled it open, and that's when I saw her. Just as beautiful as the day I left her maybe even a little more so. Her hair was shorter and she now had bangs, but they suited her well. She smiled at the slightly and I smiled back.

"...Brian" I looked at Dom who had apparently been calling my name for a while.

"Yeah?"

"Can we come in or are you just gonna make us stand out here all day?"

"Oh, yeah" I moved out of the way and they started to walk past me. Letty smiled, and Jesse shook my hand. Vince was just glaring at me so I turned to walk into the living room after everyone else.

"Hey Spilner"

I turned back around "Yeah Vince"

"I just wanted to say... thanks..for uh... saving my life."

"No problem"

He stuck his hand out and I shook it, "Now this doesn't mean we're friends or anything, I still don't like you"

(A/N I'm not going to write the whole conversation with them, because I think that would get boring so it's going to move along quickly)

I laughed and went into the room. I sat on the couch across from Dom, Letty and Mia while Jesse and Leon were sitting in chairs. Now I feel like I'm going to be interrogated.

"So where do you want to start Spilner" Vince said keeping true to what he had just said to me.

"We first things first my name isn't Spilner, It's Brian Michael O'Connor and I grew up in Barstow, California. Not Arizona. I got into some trouble when I was a kid and the cops offered me to work with them a few time and I loved it, so I graduated and went to the police academy.

"Why did you come after us?" Dom asked

"I was trying to get my detective's badge and it can take years(A/N I really have no idea) but if you can crack a major case they will basically give it to you. My boss told me about this case the department was working on with the FBI about the truck hi-jackings, and he asked me if I wanted to go undercover. I jumped at it of course as would've anyone else in my league. So they set me up working at Harry, who was looking at going to prison for some of his own illegal activities."

"So the FBI basically blackmailed Harry"

"In a way, but just so he wouldn't tell anyone about me being a cop." I looked up at that moment and saw Sydney walking back up the stairs probably headed for the back door.

"Do you guys want something to drink?" I asked trying to buy myself a little time to find out what happened last night.

"Yeah, beer" all the guys said "Water for us, thanks" Letty said talking for the first time tonight.

"I'll be right back"

I went out the back door and called out Sydney' name. She walked back up the steps and I pulled her into my arms.

"Have a good day" I whispered in her ear, "I love you"

"I love you too. So how are things going?"

"Okay I guess, he hasn't hit me yet so I'm guessing that's a good sign" I smiled at her and she laughed

"Did you tell them about me yet?"

"I'm working up to you, they've basically been asking me my whole life story. Baby I've got to get back inside I told them I was going to get drinks."

"Okay, and dad, don't forget to actually get the drink" I smirked at her.

"Oh yeah, how did things go with O'Neil last night"

"We broke up"

"Sweetie I'm sorry" Now I know why she was crying.

"Dad you should go before they come looking for you"

"Well talk later, okay?"

"Yeah, bye dad"

"Bye" I walked back into the kitchen to grab the beers and waters. When I turned around Dom was standing there giving me a look I couldn't quite read.

"Hey"

"How do you know her?" He asked motion outside where Sydney had just walked off.

"Why don't we go back in the living room and I'll explain it to everyone at once"

"No, how about we stay here and you tell me who the fuck that girl is to you"

"She's my..uh..daughter" I said whispering the last part.

"What?"

"I said she's my daughter" His mouth dropped open.

---------------------------------

R/R

I will update as soon as I can. I have gotten over 5,000 hits on this story, but only 181 reviews please if you read this take 2 seconds to tell me what you thought about it.


	17. More Explanations

Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with me throughout writing this story. I know it has taken forever, but this is it the final chapter. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed I've gotten way more than I had even hoped for. Well again I'm sorry for the long wait but I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 14: More Explanations

Brian's POV

"Daughter, but she's like. . ." Dom stammered.

"Fourteen"

"Yeah so that would've made you what?"

"I was sixteen when she was born"

"Look can we just go back inside so I can explain this all at once."

"Sure," He nodded and followed me back into the living room.

"Dude where's my beer?" Vince asked while giving me a glare.

"Forget the beer, Brian's got something else to tell us. Right Brian?" Dom said pushing me down onto the couch and then taking his own seat again.

"Yeah, there is one more thing that I haven't gotten to yet and it's probably the most important part of . . ."

"Yo B! Where the hell you at man?" Rome yelled as I hear him enter the kitchen.

I groaned and yelled back "In here"

"Oh hey, you must be the guys from Cali. I'm Rome the back-stabber's friend." I glared at him and Dom raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well go on, pretend like I'm not here." He smirked as he sat down beside me.

"As I was saying when I was undercover of course you know I couldn't tell you guys anything about the real me like who my family and friends were because it could've blown my cover." I paused for a moment and Dom made a motion to me with his hand to keep going as Rome kept right on smiling at me, sometimes I really just feel like knocking that guy's teeth out.

"What I'm trying to say is that. . . I have a daughter." It was completely silent for a few minutes until Jesse decided to speak.

"Wow that's cool, I love kids, how old is she?" he said and Vince and Leon just shook their heads at him. I couldn't tell exactly what Letty was thinking she had a blank expression on her face and she kept glancing at Mia, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Well she's not really a kid, she's fourteen"

"Dude what were you twelve?" Leon asked and I laughed. Maybe this was going to be okay after all.

"No, sixteen"

"So what does this mean that you're married too?" Maybe not, Mia asked while looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"No, Keelie and I were never married, we were just best friends." Rome gave me a look after I said her name. He knew how much it still hurt me to talk about her.

"Keelie, who's Keelie?" Letty asked.

"She was Sydney, my daughter's, mother"

"Was?" Dom and Mia both asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she died two years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry can I ask what happened to her?" Mia said softly looking me right in the eyes.

"Car accident, it was late and raining. She just lost control."

"I'm really sorry about that Bri, you said you guys were good friends?"

"Yeah we only slept together once when we were kids and that was when we got Sydney"

"Wait, Sydney? isn't that the girl Dom and I met in the garage yesterday?"

"She's your kid, damn she's hot" Jesse said and then clamped his hand over his mouth and his eyes got big, we all just laughed.

"I'll pretend like I didn't here that. Moving on. . . I know you guys still have a thousand questions for me, but do you think Mia and I can talk alone?"

"Yeah you two talk we should probably get back to the motel and get some sleep" Letty said as she stood up and grabbed Dom's hand while glancing at the rest of them to get the hint.

"Alright, but don't you go running off again Spilner, I mean O'Connor or whatever the hell your name is" Vince said with a smirk as they all left, but not before promising to come over tonight for a cookout.

Mia and I sat in silence for a good ten minutes before I finally decided to speak, "You know you could come and sit over here. I won't bite. . . too hard" Lame I know, but she laughed so that's all that matters.

She stood up and started walking to sit beside me, but I grabbed her when she passed in front of me. She giggled as I pulled her down into my lap, "Brian, what are you doing?" she asked when I turned her around to where she was facing me and her lips were only millimeters away from mine.

"This" I whispered as I softly pressed my lips against hers kissing gently until she started responding by kissing me back deeper. I pushed her lips apart slightly just enough for me to slip my tongue inside of her mouth. She moaned softly and started to kiss me even deeper than before while she placed her hands at the hem of my shirt and started lifting it up to pull it over my head. I then did the same to her before gently laying her down and then climbing on top of her. We managed to shed the rest of our clothing without breaking our kiss. That is until I moved down to start sucking lightly on her neck and from there I proceeded to make sweet passionate love to her until we both feel asleep from exhaustion.

"Eww.. Oh my god!" I heard someone scream which is what woke me up out of my deep slumber. I opened my eyes to see Sydney practically running into the kitchen. I then felt Mia moving underneath me, then everything that had happened over the past 24 hours came rushing back to me and I smiled.

Mia pushed me off of her and started getting redressed, "Well she got some good first impression of me didn't she?" she said giving a nervous laugh.

"Ah don't worry about it. She'll get over it" I said yelling the last part as I also starting putting my clothes back on.

"Get over it! How am I supposed to get over it? I am now blind and your naked ass is going to be the last image I will ever see!" she yelled back not even a second later and I laughed.

After Mia and I both looked decent again we walked hand in hand into the kitchen to see Sydney sitting at the counter drinking a coke and reading some magazine."

"I hope your dressed because I'm scared to open my eyes now" I smacked her lightly on the back of the head which then caused her to spit her drink all over the counter. While Mia and I both laughed.

"Very funny," She said and then got up to get a towel, "Well are you going to introduce me or not?"

"Well Mia this is Sydney, my daughter, and Syd this is Mia"

"Hi" Mia said softly

"Hey, well I sure am glad you're here, now maybe dad will stop talking about you every two seconds" I blushed while Mia laughed.

"Do you think I waited too long to put her up for adoption?" I asked Mia while smiling at the death glare Sydney was giving me.

"Probably, but there is always foster care" Rome said barging in for the second time today.

"Whatever you know you would miss me too much" Sydney replied

"No not really, yeah I'm pretty sure I wouldn't miss you one bit" Mia and I laughed when Sydney lunged at Rome who started tickling her.

"Rome was there something you wanted?" I asked after they finally stopped fighting.

"Yeah everyone is over at Tej's if you guys are ready to come"

We all walked over to Tej's to see everyone gathered around a huge table. Which was actually about three put together.

"Well I guess this means you two made up" Leon said motioning to our joined hands.

"Yeah they did. You just better hope you get spared the details unlike me" Sydney said as she took her seat between Suki and Jimmy. I glared at her as Dom gave me a funny look.

"I don't even want to know" I laughed and kissed Mia one more time before we took our seats at the table with our family.

R/R


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Well as it turns out Letty was right about the baby. Four months after everyone was reunited she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and 2 years later her and Dom also added a little girl to the family.

Jesse and Suki really did hit it off they are now engaged and have a 2 year old daughter together.

Vince and Leon also finally settled down. They are both married and each of them have a son.

Sydney and Riley never did start dating due to the fact that she moved back to California, but they did become great friends and he even works with her now. Sydney graduated Valedictorian of her High School class and from there she went on to design school where she developed the most popular Rock/ Punk clothing line ever created, and from this she also met her husband Sonny Moore, the lead singer of the band From First To Last.

And last but not least Brian and Mia were married six months after they moved back to L.A. and they had a daughter a year after that. They also added a set of twin boys to the family three years later.

And they all lived happily ever after (lol)

**The End**

A/N

Well I finally finished it. I hope everyone enjoyed and I sorry it kinda ended abruptly but there was really nothing else I could do with it the story was told. This is probably going to be my last FATF fic and I'm doubtfully going to finish I'm Okay. I've grown up and my taste have changed but if you still want to read my stories check my profile I'll try to keep it updated with which sites I'm posting on and with new stories I've written.

Thank you guys so much

XOXO

Heather


End file.
